Call it Karma
by Sleepinthepasture
Summary: It's been 4 months. He is still everywhere I look. I close my eyes and all I can see is his big beady green eyes and drunken face. His thick british accent still rings in my ears. I cant escape from him. He is in me. He runs through my viens and always will. Rated M for very dark themes. You've been warned.
1. A change in her plans

Title: In my own skin

Author:Nattie

Summory: Spoby broke up for the 3rd time but this time it was her bestfriends fault.

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Mellisa... no Mellisa... Mellisa calm down. Yes you talk to Spencer but please calm down... Mellisa im sure she dident mean to do anything"

I sat on the stairs listening to my mom talk to my sister on the phone and wondered wait she was going on about now. I got up and ran too my room. Once in my room I grabbed my phone and keys and put on my shoes and left. I walked out of the house and across the drive way to my car as i was talking to Aria on my cell and my mother was yelling at me to get back in the house.

"SPENCER PAYTON HASTINGS GET YOU BUTT BACK IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" She screamed.

"Wow Spence she seems mad what did Mellisa say you did?"

"I dont know Aria and its gotten to the piont where i dont care either."

"So does Toby know you'r leaving."

"No. I'm going to his house right now to tell him hopefully he will come with me."

"Yeah if not i will come with you where are you, are you still at you'r house?"

"No I'm driving so I have to go i will call you later my little friend."

"Okay my Big friend I will await for you'r call."

I hung up and laughed at my best friend then started thinking about Toby. I thought about our days at the beach, and pool. And when we made forts togather. When he almost killed Wren. Our picknics. I pulled into his driveway and saw that Hanna's car was here too. _Why would she be here?_

Careful not to disturb Jenna i crept onto the porch silently I could hear two voices guessing it was Hanna and Toby I listened and looked through the window.

"Toby I am pregnant you can see the test and as far as I know it is you'rs."

"No Hanna you cant be pregnant and it cant be mine maybe it's Caeleb's it just cant be mine."

"Toby we were drunk we made a mistake and now it's haunting us I'm so sorry but it is you'rs and I am pregnant."

I couldent believe what I was hearing Hanna and Toby and a baby? I started to cry it wasent happening it couldent be happening this is a sick joke. Toby looked out the window and saw me standing therewwwww tears on my face and he jumped out of his chair and ran out the door to stop me from running, I ran as fast as I could down the stairs as my mother and father pulled up and jumped put of the car to catch me we all ran down the street Toby screaming "Spencer STOP I'M sorry SPENCER I DIDENT MEAN IT PLEASE!"

My parents screaming "SPENCER PLEASE STOP AND TALK TO US YOU NEED TO COME HOME AND YOU NEED TO TALK TO YOU'R SISTER!''

I slowed down out of breath but still kept running eventually my parents and toby caught up to me and grabbed me my dad grabbed my right arm and Toby grabbed me by my hips and my mom stood infront of me and cupped my face i dident exactly hear what she was saying as a pulled arm free and pushed her out of the way still screaming and crying I wiggled out of Toby's hands and ran this time they dident run after me they stood there I ran for about 10 more minutes and then ran into someone and fell on the ground I thought it was Toby but dident move and kept crying.

"Whoa Spence whats up why are you crying?" I looked up to see Caeleb stairing at me.

"H-H-Hanna and ...baby...and not m-m-m-me and... how..could...he!"

"Ummmm, what?"

"Hanna is pregnant and T-toby is the dad!" He helped me up with a betrayed look on his face and tears came down from his eyes as he held me. He yelled and I turned around wiping my eyes to see Toby and Hanna getting out of his truck. Toby looked at me and opened his arms and said .

"Im so sorry Spencer please let me explain." Even though I was betrayed and hurt as soon as caeleb let go of me Toby had his arms around me running his fingers through my hair and kissing my fourhead.

"Well while two of you hate me why dont I fix what I started Caeleb I'm so sorry and I really hope some day you will forgive me for this. Spencer I will leave you and the other girls alone from now on and I do deeply apologize you cant be mad at Toby he was drunk but you can be mad at me I lied I said I was drunk too but the truth is I was just jealous of you'r realationship I wanted Toby as a boy friend."

"Hanna incase you havent realized this yet we are done!"

"Caeleb please I need you!"

"Obviously you dont!"

"Hanna you used me how dare you now my life is ruined thanks alot. Spencer I am so sorry I really dident know what I was doing."

"Toby I just cant I'm sorry but you hurt me too much." I turned to Caeleb can you drive me home?"

"Sure."

The end next chapter up next week tuesday :P


	2. Stillborn

_Hello little liars! It's chapter TWO! and I hope you'r as excited as I am too have this up!_

* * *

**Tobys P.O.V.**

I stood there and watched the love of my life get in the car with a Caleb and replayed what had just happened in my mind I **_Hurt _**her I hurt my Spencer my beautiful, innocent, adorable, sweet, loving Spencer and just a couple days ago I promised her I wouldent let any one ever hurt her if they did I would kill them.

_**Fl**_**_ash__ back 3_**

**_I was cuddeling with spencer on her couch and she was so tired but she was so upset she couldent sleep_**

**_"I cant believe my dad would ever say that too me I'm not a slut I'm really not."_**

**_"Baby you are not a slut and you never could be. Its just not something you'd ever accomplish."_**

**_"Try telling that to my dad because apparently I'm just a slutty complication. Mellisa is the golden child god I hate her."_**

**_"Babe everythings gonna be fine dont worry just ignore it and enjoy you'r life it only lasts this way for a short time."_**

**_"I know I just wish we could go back in time to when Ali was still here and we werent haunted by this bitch."_**

**_"I know babe I understand...Babe?"_**

**_"Yeah Tobby?"_**

**_"I'll never let anybody hurt you ever if they do I will kill them you dont deserve to be hurt."_**

**_"Thanks Babe."_**

**_"I have to go now but I will call you later and we can hang tommorow if you want."_**

**_"Okay.."_**

**_end of__ flashback_**

Spencers P.O.V.

I sat in Calebs car and looked out the window I dident exactly want to be in the car with him but I dident want to be with Toby either I couldent even if I wanted too. I couldent speak to Calebe either. I looked at the text I just recieved.

_Now you have 2 backstabbers Spence but remember keep the boys safe from harm -A_

I started to cry and caleb took my hand in his I pulled it out quickly and as soon as we got to my house I murmured a qiuck "Thanks" and hopped out of the car. and ran inside as fast as my mile long legs could carry me. I threw the door open and walked on my hair was a mess and wet from the rain and my boots were all muddy too.

"Spenecer where have you been?"

"I got a ride from Caleb sorry Mom."

"What happened Honey?" I missed these moments sometimes when I was really hurt and upset and she was nice and caring towards me.

"Hanna got pregnant with Tobys kid because she was jealouse of my realationship with him he got durnk and now shes pregnant."

"Oh Honey I'm so sorry!" I started to sob and she hugged me and rubbed my back.

I just cried into her shoulder and she tried to calm me down.

"Shhh hun calm down it's gonna be ok."

"Mum no it isent I love him and I really mean it I really trully mean it!"

"Hun can you speak to Mellisa I dont know what was going on but I think she could help."

"Okay." at this point I would do anything for help.

I called my sister.

"Hello?" she sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey Mel."

"Hey Baby sis wats up you sound upset."

"Hanna is pregnant with Tobys kid. Why are you upset?"

"Taylor was a stillborn. I went into labor today but when she came out she wasent breathing."

"Oh my god Mel,.., I'm so sorry, thats horrible, I cant even believe it, what happened?"

"They dont know they said 55 % of the time they never know."

"I'm so sorry Mel."

"Me too Spence me too. I have to go okay but hun it does get better just have faith that it does."

"Okay bye Mel."

I walked upstairs and took a shower, got in my pjs and curled up in bed apparently my mother had called Em and Ria because as soon as I was comfy Aria was laying down next to me cursing at Hannah calling her a bitch and scumbag.

Hanna's P.O.V.

_Wow Hefty Hanna looks like you'r wieght isent the only thing thats reached a new low. -A_

I lost all my friends, Toby and Caleb, and have yet to tell my mom, I just wish Caleb would come over and hold me right now.

"Mom? I'm home and I have somthing to tell you."

"In the kitchen what?"

"Mom please dont be mad but I'm pregnant."

"Does Caleb know?"

"Yes but it isent Calebs its Tobys."

"Hanna what is wrong with you! WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK THAT WAS EXCEPTABLE!"

"I dont know I'm gonna take care of it and I'm gonna raise it."

* * *

End what do you guys think and I'm considering Spoby getting back togather but I'm not sure so tell me my liars I dont know what you want but I want to! :P


	3. Cinderella

Spencer's P.O.V.

I havent left my room in two week's since the big news, Hanna has called me twice, Calebs called me 3 times and, Tobys called me 14 times. I dont pick up, I have lost all contact with my friends, and family. I dont talk either, I just sit here on the floor I havent taking a shower since god knows when. It's winter now sometimes I like to watch the snowflakes and think about what me and Toby would be doing right now if this never happened.

**NOBODYS P.O.V. Spencers mind!**

Toby picked Spencer up and threw her into the giant pile of snow this was one of their favorite winter past times playing in the snow. She quickly got up with a snowball in her hand and chucked it at her boyfriend. And so their war began both of them started building forts and snowballs. In the end Toby won though Spencer swore on her imaginary cats life he had cheated. They raced eachother inside to cuddle and drink hotchocolate. Toby turned on the radeo and their song was playing "Cinderella" by Steve Moakler they danced and Toby sang along to it. They talked about his work and collage since she would be graduating in the spring from rosewood high. They talked about when she would be down with school and they talked about the house on the hill they were supposed to have and the wedding they were going to have and all their kids. They had already picked out the names for their boy Jayden Mick Cavanaugh, for their first girl Lucilla Hiedi Cavanaugh and for their last girl Ava Taylor Cavanaugh. When they finished talking the girls would come over and Hanna would be talking about the great sales she found they would all laugh as Caleb told her she was talking to much and that it was getting annoying.

Spencers P.O.V.

I longed for that to be normal to be happy to be with Toby to play in the snow with my boyfriend just like normal couples do. Tears streamed down my face as my father opened the door to my bedroom.

"Spence come on huney please get up somebodys here to talk to you." He helped me up and wiped the tears from my face.

"I dont care just tell them to leave."

"Spencer c'mon its been two weeks a visit will do you some good."

"Fine" I dident have the energy to fight.

We walked down stairs and standing in the door way was Hanna and Toby I looked at my dad and tryed to turn around but my mother grabbed my hand and led me down the rest of the stairs.

"What do you want?" I spit out at them.

"We wanted to talk to you." Hanna spoke gentlly.

"Look Spencer I lied to you about everything I lied about even lying to try to protect you'r relationship with Toby and I do care abput you both so so much we were both drunk I said I wasent because I thought maybe if I said that you would only be mad at me. I dident mean to hurt you. I went to the doctors today and the baby isent Tobys it's Calebs so I was hoping maybe now since you know the truth everything could just go back to the way it was? I really love being you'r friend Spence and I really care about you." She said.

* * *

Cliffy sorry guys but I had to that I will try to get chapter 4 up soon :)


	4. Lost her way

_Hey my pretties so thanx for all the lovely review! and here is chapter 4!_

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

Spencer Hastings was not one to show her emotions but yet standing there her eyes were teary and red as she said "You have no idea how much I'v missed you guys!" as she hugged her best friend, seceratly she and Hanna were closer than the rest of the girls. Hanna Marin wiped the tears from Spencers face and said "Hun I dont think you relized how much we missed you." Toby Cavanaugh then took over takeing the small but very emotional girl into his arms as he planted a kiss on her forehead "Baby I love you so much." Spencer felt safe in his grasp and finnaly let her true emotions leak out of her from the hot liquid running from her eyes.

* * *

_**7 months later**_

* * *

**Calebs P.O.V.**

**Okay so I'm gonna be a dad in two months in two months I'm gonna have a daughter I smiled I'm gonna have a little girl I little girl to dress up and take to my mom's a little girl to be proud of to raise and to love. I beautiful little innocent girl to take on walks and to take to the play ground to talk to Toby about. He has been boasting about he and spencer since they got back togather it was annoying although he did help me land a job in carpentry and Hanna and I have an apartment now just a few doors down from Toby's loft. Hanna and I have already picked out her same Scout River isent its the most adorable name in the world for the most perfect girl in the world! Toby and I are working on the nursery it's really cute it's pink and has yellow polka dots on the walls. Hanna and Spencer are out shopping so Toby and I have some time to discuss things.**

**"So Dude when you gonna do it?"**

**"I'm gonna take the job in Cali Caleb I may not ever do it."**

**"WHAT!"**

**"Yeah Dude it has really good pay and I need this job I love her but this job is really important ya know."**

**"Dude thats awsome but aerent you gonna miss her?"**

**"Yeah dude I'm gonna miss her alot but I gotta take this job."**

* * *

Spencers P.O.V.

I'm so happy me and Toby are back togather I mean we were meant to be togather he is so perfect this is all I ever could've wanted!

"Hey earth to happy go lucky Spencer!"

"Hmm oh sorry Han."

"whatever what do you think about this?" she said holding up a pink jumper.

"Um yeah yeah it's...cute."

"UGH you'r no help what so ever!"

"Sorry Han it's just I'm thinking about Toby." I admitted blushing.

"Aww Spence's in Lurrrrrve" She said mocking me.

"Awww shut up."

"Haha C'mon lets go home."

"Kay."

**_Hanna's P.O.V._**

**_My phone started blasting good time by owl city and carly rea jempson I looked at it and Listened to the voicemail I had just gotten from A_**

_"So Dude when you gonna do it?"_

_"I'm gonna take the job in Cali Caleb I may not ever do it."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Yeah Dude it has really good pay and I need this job I love her but this job is really important ya know."_

_"Dude thats awsome but a_

_rent you gonna miss her?"_

_"Yeah dude I'm gonna miss her alot but I gotta take this job."_

**_It was Caleb and Toby. Tobys leaving for Californa how does Spencer not know?_**

**_I got a text._**

_Tell Spencer the truth Hanna or you'r boy toy goes byby -A_

**_Oh my god she doesent know how can _I tell her this is bad omg I'm freakin this isent good breath han breath.**

**"Spencer um how are you and Toby how is his work?"**

**"Great it's too good to be true!"**

**"Yeah Spence theres something I have to tell you. Believe me I really dont want to but I have to for Calebs sake A sent me a vioce mail and it was of Toby and Caleb having a conversation."**

**Spencers Face turned Paler then usual she turned on her heals towards my apartment and took off yelling**

**"OMG Han they could get hurt c'mon!"**

**"WAIT Spencer TOBY IS LEAVING FOR CALIFORNA SOON!"**

**She stopped in her tracks turning on her heels again back to me her eyes teary.**

**"Oh Spence I'm so sorry I'm sure he was gonna tell you sooner or later."**

**"How could he!"**

**"I dont know Spence I dont know c'mon lets go home and talk to him."**

**"No I'm going home and you can tell him if he wants to talk to me he can call or come over but I just want to go home!" She ran past me.**

**"Wait Spence what about you'r car!"**

**"I'l get it later."**

* * *

**4 hours later**

* * *

**Hanna's P.O.V.**

**I sat on the couch and called Aria tears streaming down my face.**

**"Hello Hanna? Her mom just called me. Do you know is she with you? Where is she!" She said panicky and rushed.**

**"No I was calling to see if she was with you!"**

**"Oh...My..God! How could... she ... be gone so fast!" she said between crys.**

"I dont know but I'm scared what if A or Garret or Jenna or somebody like that got to her while she was running home I'm so scared for her Ria what if she turns up like Ali I dont want her to die!"

**"Me niether Han I'm scared to!"**

**She hung up crying I called Em for the same reason Emily dident know anything was happening but she wasent with Spencer**

**Toby then came rushing in my house. his face reading a bunch of expretions furious and upset and you could see he was blaming himself for it.**

**"CALEB!"**

**"Yeah? any news?"**

**"No I came to ask you to help me look."**

**"Dude sorry but I cant leave Hanna were calling every body we know she knew**

_**Thats it you guys see ya** **thursday!**_


	5. The Scholar, The Carpenter, The Criminal

**Tobys P.O.V.**

**"This is all you'r fault Hanna if you had'nt told her and just letr me tell her when she wasat my apartment or at her house then she would still be here right now and not being murdered!"**

**I screamed at my friends face we all had tears streaming down our faces. I looked around my apartment at everyone in it Veronica, Peter, Ella, Byron, Pam, Colonel, Mellisa, Aria, Caleb, Hanna, Emily and Maya.**

**"Hey Toby look I know you'r scared for her but theres no reason to take it out on Hanna!"**

**"Fine Caleb I'm sorry I hurt the princesses!"**

**"HEY we're doing all we can!" Aria finnaly spoke up her voice broke as she screamed at us**

**"Sitting here arguing is not going to get my daughter back." Veronica said.**

**"Veronica is right. I think we should call the cops and get out there and look for her!" Peter yelled**

**"DONT YOU THINK I"V ALREADY DONE THAT AND THE COPS NEVER HELP FOR ALL THEY CARE I"M THE ONE THAT KIDNAPPED HER AND I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" I yelled**

**"Toby.." Emily said faintly I fell to the floor crying**

_**1 hour later**_

**We were all running the streets of Rosewood Pennsilvainia with our flash light screaming my girlfriends name.**

**"SPENCER... SPENCER...SPENCER WHERE ARE YOU!...SPENCER!" It had been hours and hours since we left my apartment.**

**Spencers P.O.V (When she was walking back to her house)**

**I cant believe Toby would lie to me about something so big we were supposed to be completely honest witheach other sure he dident really lie to me but he dident tell me so it was basicly lying to me I cried as much as I did when I found out Hanna was pregnant I just wanted to be home with Ria and Em and Hanna with me and I wanted to call Mellisa and talk to my mom and dad. I took out my phone to call them to ask them to come pick me up but I dropped my phone so I bent down to pick it up I heard foot steps but it was only 9 and some people were still shoping suddenly I had a hand covering my mouth and a hand around chest resricting me to move my arms and body and was being dragged into an ally and into a car.** _Wrens__Car._ **I'm being kisnapped by my ex boyfriend dang it!**

**"Shh Spens-uh it's ok we are only going to my apartment and you'r going to be fine but you'r boy toy may not be."**

* * *

So guys it isent A what do ya think you'r gonna have to wait 1 week for the next chapter because I'm going CRUISIN! YAY! but anyway 4 reviews for the next chapter cuz I only got 1 for the last and I thought you guys stopped reading it :( love yas!


	6. Life as we know it

A's P.O.V.

I've finnaly gotten my hand on her my pretty little Spencer! I wanted Toby but Wren was a fool so I'll take what I can get.

"Mr. Wilden?"

"Yes Holden"

"She is ready."

* * *

Hey guys so first I'm ALIVE! YAY! and O.M.G. did we just find out who A is (In this story)? Well I felt bad for not updateing sooner so I gave you guys a glimsp of next weeks chapter which will have you on edge the whole read! If all goes as planned this isent the only thing getting in the way of their love. What will happen when Toby diggs up Spencers dirty little secert? On a more searious note this story should be ending in about 2 months. Sadly! I also apoligize for how much drama there is in this story but this isent a fluffy story if you want a fluffy story I'm gonna start another story it will be a seires of Fluffy one shots. I'm also planning on doing a haleb story when I get around to it. So even though Call It Karma will be ending soon it doesent mean you cant read more storys like this. I really like were this story is going and I do plan to continue there will be more info on the Finale Chapter when that comes around. Enjoy!

* * *

Tobys P.O.V.

It has been 1 month since I lost the love of my life I cant sleep or keep food down when I do sleep I dream of her being attacked and murdered she would be screaming "Help Toby" over and over again and I wasent there to help her. I'm just sitting here on my but drinking coffie, ultra strong, black with sugar. Spencers favorite. It even tastes just like her sweet perfect lips.

* * *

_No ones P.O.V. just some random flash backs that will help you understand were the charecters are coming from._

_"Spencer!?" Veronica yelled looking for her six year old that had wondered off into barnes and noble_

_"Ma'am may I assist you in finding you're son?" The employe that just happened to be near her said._

_"Oh Spencer is my 6 year old daughter! and Yes thank you. She is about 4 1/2 feet tall and has pale skin and brown eyes and brown hair and she has a blue and white dress on that goes to her knees and she has grey mary janes are and pig tails with grey ribbons in them." The mother said rushed and panicked._

_"Mama I'm right here I was playing hide and seek with a couple girls and a boy that the girls were being mean to!"_

_"Oh Spencer Honey I was so worried if you say you are listening to the kids story then you are to listen to the story not go wandering off do you understand!?"_

_"Yes Mama I sowwy Mama I love you Mama." the six year old said as her mom picked her up and hugged her._

_"I love you too Spencie I was afraid something had happened to you."_

_"Mama you'r not scared of anything at all you couldent be scared of that."_

_"Aww Spencie thats not true I love you baby."_

_"I love you to Mama."_

_"C'mon Spencie lets go get Mel and Daddy and get to dinner okay?"_

_"Yup lets go." The little girl said pointing the way as her mother laughed and kissed her daughters forehead._

* * *

_"Daddy can we go get some ice cream it would make me feel better? Me and Ar got in a fight over Nohl Khan agian and she said we cant be friends anymore and that she hates me." the 12 year old said_

_"Course Spence go get Mel and I'll get you'r mom."_

_"Kay" With that she ran to her room and got dressed sure it was 7 P.M. but she was still in her monkey p.j.s she threw on some Eton plaid pants from juicy couture and a white tank from forever 21 and then a pair of black troopa steve madden boots. She then walked out of her room and knocked on her sisters door._

_"Mel we're gonna go get ice cream wanna come?"_

_"Yeah sure Spence."_

_They got in the car and her father drove to the local ice cream shop._

_"Mom, Dad, guess what I got into the field hockey team at school and I'm the star player." Mellisa, Spencers older 15 year old sister said._

_"Thats great Mel! Good job honey I'm so proud of you." Her Mother said._

_"Wow Mel thats awsome sweetie I knew we had you for a reason you certanly proved you're self a Hastings." Her Father said._

_"Thats great Mel." Spencer said. " Mama, Daddy I got my report card today I got all A+'s and yesterday my dance couch said I was the best in the class."_

_"Nice Spencie I'm so proud of you Spence." The young girls mother said._

_"Thats great Spencer." Her father said with little inthusiasm. Spencer knew that in her fathers eyes she would never be as good as Mellisa. Mellisa was beautiful and charming and was the student body president, head of the field hockey team, star cheer leader, straight A student, in 8 extracuricular classes, knew french, spanish, chinise, and Japanise, she was studing to be a lawyer and she was dating Ian Thomas star football player, and also studying to be a doctor both of them were going somewhere and her father was proud to call her his daughter._

* * *

_Spencer threw her bag down on the ground and kicked her navy blue Ynez Vans off and threw her self on her bed, tears filled her eyes as the girls body collided with her mattres. Her Mother came in silently and took her daughters soft hand in hers as she sat on the bed. She worried for her daughter, Spencer was usually a very strong girl she never cried at least in front of any body. There was nothing inside her and she was weak and tired and her mothers eyes were also wet with tears. She sang to spencer like she used to it comforted her. _

**_When you're weary... and haunted..._**

**_when you're life is... not what you wanted..._**

**_when you tryin... so hard to find it..._**

**_when the lights... speak the loudest..._**

**_when all you'r friends... are starting to leave..._**

**_when you'r broken... by people like me.._**

**_I hurt too.. I hurt too..._**

_Spencer stopped crying and looked at her Mother and sang along_

**_you should know now that I feel lost_**

**_I hurt too.. I hurt too.._**

**_even though you were drownin in valleys of echos..._**

_Veronica just held spencer in her arms and let her 14 year old cry Her life was falling apart. Hanna had almost died and they still dident know if she was gonna be okay. All Spencer could do was stand their and watch. Her friends were being so mean to her blaming her for what happened to Hanna even though it was Alison who had given her the eating disorder._

* * *

**_Spencers P.O.V._**

**_I lied there and watched my captors like a dead animal I couldent move because they drugged me. I missed my mother I missed her alot. I thought about when I was little and scared and she would hold me and sing to me her voice echoed in my head as I fell to sleep terrifide._**

* * *

**_Veronica P.O.V._**

**_It's like my heart just plumited to my feet. All I can do is cry and pray. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to a mother. Now I know what poor poor Jessica felt like. I just pray that whoever has her isent a murderer I just pray that she is okay._**

_Ok guys thats it, it took me 3 days to write this so I really hope you enjoy and I really think you will LOVE next chapter and no I dident tell you who A is A is a team and I let you know 3 people that are in the A team according to me :) enjoy you'r week and Byby!_


	7. A safe place to land

Hey guys so it is chapter 8! YAY! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did =) also I think I'm gonna put this story into 3 seasons each season will be 2-3 weeks apart and will have about 8-10 chapters this is the final chapter of season 1 but dont worry season 2 will be here soon. I'm sorry for it but I think this will work out well for me. With school starting and that means studying and also I'm trying to lose wieght so that takes up time and I do horseback riding I acctualy have a horse so that takes time to. In the end I only get about 2 hours to write and it will probably go to 1 when september comes around =) also it means I will be able to prolong the storys life and in between the breaks I can write the next seasons chapters and my new stories chapters so that will be very nice for me so please just bear with me here ok. Oh and dont forget to check out my facebook page for call it karma for contests, votes, games, and more! thx alot guys I love you and enjoy xox -N  
Tobys P.O.V.  
I sat on couch the same thing I had been doing for the last month drinking coffee then getting up and pacing around like a maniac. This situation is eating me alive it's like a canable. Then again I hear canables kill the people before they eat them. Or do they? Oh well I'll just ask Spencer. I mentally said to myself as my eyes got teary.  
"I cant ask Spencer I cant talk to Spencer I cant even see Spencer!" I wailed. I got up angry and punched another hole in the wall of my loft. I turned with my back to wall and slid down to the ground as I cried with my face in my hands. I got up soon after my break down and turned the radeo on only to cry more when the song came on Cannonball by Damien Rice one Spencers favorites and also one of those songs that come on right at that moment when it describes you're life perfectly and beautifuly.  
Theres still alittle bit of you're taste in my mouth  
theres still alittle bit of you laced with my doubt.  
It reminded me of Spencer.  
MY Spencer.  
MY true love.  
MY girl.  
Then something VERY strange happened I got a call from spencers phone.  
"Hello Spence? Is that you are you alright where are you I'm on my way out the door I'll come pick you up soon."  
'No dimwit it's not Spencer it's A listen I have Spencer and you'r never getting her back she is ours now but if you want her safe then meet us at 28 breach street at twelve o'clock come $1200"  
"Look I dont know what you're trying to do but if you lay one finger on her I will personaly break every bone in you're body including the bad one. If I come with the money then you'r coming with spencer."  
"Tough luck boy." with that A hung up although I knew who I was talking to even though they had their voice disgiused they still had a very strong british accent. Wren.  
That bastards gonna pay. I got my jacket since I would be using it to cover Spencer up along with a few blankets. The poor thing is probably outside freezing in the woods somewhere. I ran out my door and all the way to Calebs house. I knocked impatenly on the door till a very pregnant Hanna opened the door.  
"Hey Toby." she moved out of the way letting me come in.  
"I know who A is and I more importantly I know who has Spencer." I said.  
"WHAT!?" Hanna cried.  
"What? Who? Where is she?" Caleb asked.  
"I dont know thats why I'm here instead of rescuing my girlfriend from a physcopath. I need you to track her phone."  
"Oh dude thats too easy."  
"Good." He took my phone and looked at it for a minut. and Stated.  
"Shes at 311 rosend road. Thats right across the corner from the park."  
"Its that big scary house thats falling apart it's also where A tried to kill Ali."  
"I'll call the cops and her parents Hanna get our car going and Toby just try not to punch anything."  
"Okay."  
"I'll go get my truck started and head over."  
"Kay."  
I did as I said I was going to and in about 2 minuts I was walking in to rosewoods very own haunted house. I stood there inside not knowing what to do then I walked up stairs and down the hall I heard a gruting noise from the back room and ran to see my spencer in an Ice cold room freezing to death. I ran as if the devil was chasing me to her scooping her body in to my arms to relize she was alive and awake but she had been drugged numbing her body. The naked girl laid their in my arms shifting around the drug was wearing off and soon to soon she was fully awake as she relized what was going on she whimpered and pulled her self to me. I soon relized that we couldent stand there forever in a freezing room with a naked girl shivering in my arms I turned to see Peter,Veronica, Mellisa, Jason, Caleb, Hanna, Emily, and Aria standing there. Then I looked past them to see a group of people leaded by Wilden. Not the cops though. I could recognize them out to be Wilden, Holden,Lucas, Noel, Paige, Mona, Wren and Ezra. Ezra? wow. with the A team. I handed Spencer to Jason kissing her forehead and went to fight them. Jason hugged her and handed her to Mellisa who found the blanket I droped and wraped my blue lipped Spencer up in it. Jason, Peter, and Caleb then followed me. I approached Wren and did as I promised. As they did the same with Ezra and Wilden then Holden, Lucas , Paige , Noel and Mona. Somewhere near the end Hanna managed to find her way through the kicks and punches and found Caleb, Tapping him on the shoulder he truned around and she screamed in his face  
"UM ARE YOU ALMOST DONE HERE I'M IN LABOR YOU IDIOT AND SPENCERS ABOUT TO ROLL HER WAY OUT OF MELLISAS ARMS TO DROP DEAD LITTERALY SHE WOULD BE DROPING DEAD!" We all stoped and looked at her then the cops came in and took the A team away Emily and Aria were holding each other sobbing. Mellisa was leaning into her Father. And Veronica was now holding Spencer. I walked over to my girl as Caleb pushed Hanna out the door into thier car. Her mother handed Spencer to me and I murmered 'thank you' I ran to my truck surprised that she was still cold.  
"I *Caugh* can walk *caugh* you kn *caugh caugh* ow." Spencer said.  
"Yeah I know but it doesent mean I'm gonna let you baby."  
I sat her in the passenger seat and covered her in more blankets as I buckled her in. I sat in my seat and drove to the hospital. She slitherd her tiny frozen hand out from the 8 blankets she was wrapped in to hold mine. She flinched when my hot skin touched hers.  
"Baby you have no idea how much I missed you. The cops said that you were dead. Every body stopped looking and we all just fell apart. I love you so much Baby I couldent imagine life without you. And I'm not taking the job in California.. I cant stay away from you."  
"Oh Toby! I love you more than words could ever discribe and I was so scared.. I thought you had gone to California and forgotten about me..." She threw her arms around the mere boy driving the truck. The pair had been through so much togather. People say "Love never lasts... It's foolish... You just end up broken from it."  
Well they were living proof that love does last if you believe in it and yes it may be foolish infact it's very foolish it makes you a bumbling idiot who believes anything you're partner says but in the end if you're tuff enough to stick with it though the bumps and cracks and twists and turns you wont be broken because love is what keeps you fixed. Soon they were at the hospital, Spencer was again back in Tobys arms as he ran through the doors screaming "HELP! HELP!"  
"Sir please calm down how may I help you?"  
"Oh Hi um well if you cant notice my girl friend is freezing to death!"  
"Ok sir I need you're name and her name first before I can give you a room."  
"I'm Toby Cavanough and this is Spencer Hastings."  
"Oh thats the girl that went missing a month ago well why dident you just say so bring her into room 209 and a doctor will see you soon."  
"Thank you." He ran to room 209 and placed Spencer on the bed she had fallen asleep and was now passed out on the hospital bed. Soon an old woman walked in.  
"Hello Toby I'm Dr. Blakley. I'll be taking care of Spencer."  
"Hello Doctor."  
"Well first she will need to change into a hospital ground so we can put the I.V.s in her arm. Okay?"  
"Yeah I'll wake her up." Okay I'll be back in 5 minuts."  
Calebs P.O.V.  
I sat outside Hanna's hospital room for about two hours untill Ashley and Tom appeared.  
"How is she boy?" Tom asked.  
" I dont know she doesent want me in there."  
"Well I need to see my daughter." Ashley said as she pushed past her ex husbend and through the door to her daughters room. I slowly got up and followed her in suit. After 7 hours of Hanna screaming bloody murder and breaking my hand I wont go into detail of Hanna's Horrid labor I had my daughter and soon to be wife next to me  
"She is beautiful. What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked.  
"Thank you and we decided on Brenna Taylor Rivers." Hanna said smiling.  
"Thats a gourgous name ma'am."  
"Thank you." I said. The nurse left and Hanna asked me to get Mellisa and check up on Spencer for her and also tell "Spoby" as she calls them that they are Benny's god parents. I did as I was told and in a few minutes I was back with Mellisa.  
"Hey Hanna how was labor?" Mellisa asked.  
"It wasent pleasent but I wanted to tell you somthing."  
"What?"  
"I named her Brenna Taylor after Taylor. I thought you might like that."  
"Oh my god Hanna that is the nicest thing you coulde've ever done. Thank you!"  
"You're welcome Mellisa."  
Toby's P.O.V.  
I was finnaly happy again Spencer was going to be okay and Hanna had her baby and we were god parents. I hated seeing Spencer in that room though. She had to do a rape kit. She sat on the hospital bed her knees were up to her chest enviloped in her arms and she was shaking. She looked so weak and broken, she was scared and scarred for life. The thought that any one would hurt her kills me. Jason came up and wrapped an arm around me.  
"She's gonna be okay. Toby I need you to take of her."  
"I will I have been for almost a year now."  
"Yeah I know but now she needs you more than ever."  
"I believe you." I said coldly with out thinking.

Okay guys so thats the end what do you think do you love it or what is that enough to make you love me again after I broke the news that you wont be getting anymore Call It Karma for 2 weeks? Well I think you will be pleased when it comes around and there will be a preview just like in normal shows except you read it I guess :P bya I'll see you soon and I love you all very very much!


	8. The last days of her life

Hey guys so I know I said I wasnt going to write for this story for at least 2 weeks but I couldn't keep my self from it... So here is chapter 8 since the last one was only chapter 7 also I want you guys to review you're favorite line from the story so far if you have one I've put some good ones in there and if you look close you will see them. Also while I'm doing this I wanted to say I don't think I'm going to keep writing my fluffy story "The nights not alone" I don't really have any inspiration for it, I think I will leave that kind of story up to Bree the amazing writer this site is blessed with I don't know her but she has a lot of talent. She writes Making up for lost time and I'm pretty sure everyone reads that story but if you don't READ IT! I didnt make this clear before but Hanna was only 7 months pregnant it was her first week of being 7 months so the baby is seriously premature. so here is chapter 9 enjoy! -N

* * *

**Hanna's P.O.V. (A few days after she gives birth)**

**I stood in the nursery at the hospital and stared at my little girl. She looked so fragile and small in the NICU her doctors said she was going to be okay but all I could do was pray that they were right I mean she was almost 3 months early that's really early. But I knew that nothing was going to take her away from me without going thru me first she was my baby and I am only 16 but I love her and nothing is going to change that. Toby had come to see her a few times since he hasn't left the hospital after Spencer went into a coma. She was fine, the doctor said she was fine and that she could go home the next day but over night she wasnt alright He came to pick her up and bang she was barely breathing. Poor Toby I mean poor us can't we just be happy for once in our lives. I guess not.**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

**"Mom I'm going to the hospital to see the baby and Spencer with Emily!"**

**"Okay sweetie but be back for dinner." **

**"Kay!"**

**My mom and I were getting along fine now after Spencer was found My mom found my Dad cheating on her yet again. So when she moved out I came with her. We live right next to Toby and Hanna and Caleb. I hopped in Emily's car and we drove to the hospital in silence we still couldn't process that the ones we loved the ones we trusted had betrayed us like that. We walked down the hall way to Spencer's room.**

**"Toby. Hey how is she?" I asked.**

**"They wont tell me anything since her parents are in florida instead of being here with their daughter." He said roughly you could tell he was upset with the situation. I stopped a nurse going into her room.**

**"Hi Ma'am can you tell me what's going on with Spencer?" I said politely.**

**"Are you related to her in any way Miss?"**

**"Yeah I'm her sister."**

**"Name?"**

**"Aria Hastings."**

**"Okay miss your sister is in critical condition. Come with me please." I followed the nurse down a long hallway that seemed never-ending we finally stopped at a door on the right that we walked thru.**

**"Is she going to be okay?" I whispered to the nurse standing in front of me.**

**"Look I know you're not her sister but somebody needs to know whats going on with her. Now I need you to call her parents and tell them that Spencer needs them here now and they need to come home."**

**"Why? What's going on?"**

**"You're friend is hemorrhaging. It seems that when she was raped they used a forgien object and it ruptured the uterus. She started the bleeding last night and we don't think she will make it past the next few days. I'm very sorry Miss but if she continues to bleed we wont be able to do anything about it. She is losing more than she is gaining we also found her to about 6 weeks pregnant." I broke down crying. Out of all of us it had to be Spencer I mean she had to be hurt. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to die. she is only 16 freaking years old for gods sake! I walked out of the room and down the hallway with my head down and my arms crossed I was pouting and my shoulders were slumped forward. I was scared to tell Toby he wasnt very good at taking bad news well. **

**"Aria what's wrong with her whats going on!?"**

**"Toby she um.. she's not gonna be alright!" I cried.**

**"What do you mean what's going on Aria!" He yelled.**

**"She is hemorrhaging. They don't think she is going to make it Toby she's losing a lot of blood." He looked so defeated so broken.**

**"So it's really over they are just going to give up on her?"**

**"They tried their best Toby if it continues then there will be nothing they can do about it!"**

**"Why are you defending them! She isnt a lab rat she's a human being!" Emily yelled**

**"Because they tried their best to keep her alive!"**

**"Well they should try harder!" Toby yelled as he ran into her room.**

**Toby's P.O.V.**

**"Hey Baby girl. I want you to know I love you so, so much. Can you hear me baby?" I said to Spencer.**

**"Please Baby don't give up. You're a strong girl... we all know you are. Please wake up Baby girl. Wake up." I pleaded. Aria appeared in the door way.**

**"Toby. You didnt let me finish."**

**"What Aria what else could be wrong with her!" I said a little more bitterly than intended.**

**"She's pregnant Toby." I looked at the ground before talking to her.**

**"Get out."**

* * *

Okay guys so She is pregnant! I think we all knew this was coming. Will she wake up though? What about her parents? Will Brenna be okay? Where the heck did Mellisa go? I'm gonna stop asking questions now cuz that's Embarising :) Okay guys so 5 reviews till you get the next chapter.. Sorry but I wanna hear what you guys have to say about it. Also you have no excuse because I gave you something to review about :) Bya -N


	9. Good bye P1

Hey guys so I wanted to shout out to PLLFOREVER I thought you had stopped reading so I was so happy when I saw you had reviewed :) Also the first 2 people to review for this chapter will get a shout out :) I need to know what you want Spencer to have I know it's a little early but I want to have it down before we go into the pregnancy so review. The gender who has the most reviews will be in Spencer's belly! Also for names I'm thinking Blake Michelle or Avalon Lucilla what do you guys think? I asked because I realised that some people have no taste in names and it's such a disappointment when they have horrible names :P enjoy! - N

* * *

**Veronica Hastings P.O.V.**

**"Peter we need to go home."**

**"Why?"**

**" It's Spencer.. Somethings wrong with her."**

**"She's tough she will be fine without us now lets just enjoy the rest of our vacation."**

**"Fine.. You enjoy you're vacation Peter I'm going to be with my daughter." **

**I pursed my lips on the plane remembering the conversation with my husband I had just a few hours before. I was worried sick about Spencer and it made me want to puke by knowing that he isn't the least bit concerned about her. I looked at my phone as I received a text from him.**

Hey I feel really bad about what I said, I'm in the plane behind you I miss you. - Peter

_Okay I miss you too I'm just so worried about her. I'm sorry to. - Veronica_

**After an hour that felt like an eternity we landed at the airport and I was at the hospital with in minutes. I rushed through the doors to find Toby by the vending machine banging on it.**

**"C'mon you stupid thing just give me the sandwich." He mumbled.**

**"Toby where is she?" I asked quietly**

**"Oh hey Veronica follow me she just woke up." He said with a smile on his flushed face. We walked down the hallway to room 209 and walked in. My baby girl layed there in the bed with a smile.**

**"Babe were you able to find anything decent to eat. Hey mom."**

**"Hi Spencie."I said**

**"No Baby girl the vending machine wouldn't work for me and then some kid got the sandwich I was trying to get for you."**

**"Aww look at you Toby feeding the poor and probably about to rescue a helpless kitten from a tree." Aria cooed mockingly.**

**"Shut up short-stuff" Toby called to raven haired girl**

**"HEY OFFENSIVE!"**

**"I thought it was only offensive if it wasnt true."**

**"Okay enough you too." I finally stepped in. I walked over to Spencer and took her hand in mine.**

**"Can we be alone please?"**

**"No, Mom can Toby please stay?" My baby asked**

**"Sure baby." The girls left and she looked at me. Her eyes swelled with tears as if she had been strong for them but she couldnt hold it in any longer.**

**"Mom? Am I gonna...die?" She asked she looked so distruaght so broken as if she had just given up. Toby's eyes widened as he went to step forward but stoped him self. He couldent protect her against this and it killed him as her boyfriend it was his job to protect her when no body else could and this time even Toby couldent do anything. She cried into my shoulder a I held her.**

**"No Baby you're gonna be fine everythings gonna be okay Baby dont worry."**

* * *

Okay guys so that is it for now I know it's really short but I have a good reason. MY DEAR TOBY! He better have a seariously GOOD explaination for this and if they break up and he doesent I am going to stop watching the show. I cryed so hard! For an hour! And seariously they decided to kill off Caleb AND Make Toby A I just... I am sooo mad at ABC right now they took my heart and had a football team trample it and then use it as a football. I am so disappointed in Toby I could KILL HIM! I was going to finish this chapter I really was but I must mourn! The next chapter will be up next time I feel like it I just think I'm going to take a break because my f*cking heart is broken :'( -N


	10. Goodbye P2

Hey guys so I am totally HORRIFIDE with the writers and producers of PLL I am HORRIFIDE! Marlene King has made it official that Toby is NOT on the A team to help the liars nor does he have ANY GOOD intentions! I can not believe it! After seeing his face with Spencer I thought you know he is hiding something... He feels guilty about something. But then when he put that hoodie on I couldn't see Toby all I saw was this immature boy who had bottled up his feelings for too long. I know he has had a dark past but something just broke in him when he was away. I just don't understand. How could he act like he loved Spencer so much? Why would he agree to have sex with her if he hates her? I just don't understand. Any way Sorry but I had to rant about this monstruastisty. I would like to give a shout out to **ae1st19** and **UnicornsandRanbows** you guys were the first two people to review last chapter. The contest is still going on I made a poll for it so go to my profile and vote **Boy **or **Girl**. Any way enjoy. -N

* * *

**NOBODY'S P.O.V.**

**Veronica walked outside the hospital room as the news started a new story. About a plane crash. They started naming the victims and it wasnt until a familiar name was read that she paid attention. **

**"Peter Hastings." The reporter said Veronicas head lashed up at the screen in fear. The world seemed to stop for Veronica and before she knew it she was running down a hall next to a stretcher carrying the man she loved. Men and Women were yelling in frustration and Veronica felt as if she couldn't breath. She sat in the waiting area for about an hour or two and a young woman came up to her with tears in her eyes.**

**"Veronica Hastings? You're Husbend didn't make it." She said. Veronica nodded and walked away sobbing she walked to her daughters room.**

**(In Spencers Room while Veronica was'nt there.)**

**"Hey Baby girl umm there's something I have to tell you." Toby said to his very very weak girlfriend.**

**"What Babe?"**

**"Umm You're,..., You're ahh Pregnant."**

**"I'm I'm Pregnant? How do you know?"**

**"Well the nurse told Aria and Aria told me."**

**"Great." She sighed. Veronica walked in with one hand to her mouth and her eyes shut fending off tears as they struggled to join in the race down her cheeks.**

**"Momma? What happened? What's wrong?" Spencer asked.**

**"It's you're Father.. There was a plane crash and he did'nt survive."**

* * *

Okay guys so umm Yeah Peter is dead now I had to kill somebody off and I wanted to surprise you so I made you think I was going to make Spencer die but NO how could you think I would kill the main charecter? Anyway I will see you soon! and remember to vote on the poll or review what you want her to have. -N


	11. I'll see you in my dreams love

Hey! So I know I havent reviewed in a while but I just dident have any inspitiration. I want to shout out to PLLFOREVER because she reviewed. Also I wanted to shout out to DanickaTarrenBrakett I read you're story "No one loves Spencer or do they?'' and I just want to say that I loved it and you are very talented so please keep writing :) Also guys this story will be rated M in a week. I wanted to tell you guys a week before I switched it that way you all get a chance to read it and know to look for it in that section. Since in future chapters we will explore what really exactly happened to Spencer and Rape is a part of it so I dont think it is appropriat for it to be rated T any longer. I want you all to reveiw because I feel like I've lost some of my readers and I need to know who is reading and who isent. Also guys I've asked you this before but I **NEED** you guys to vote on my poll this is the final attempt to warn you guys to and I'm not going to write again until I get at least 4 votes it's ot that hard if you need to know how just message me. Okay guys you know the drill 5 reviews and 4 votes for the next chapter and I own nothing but the plot and Baby Brenna. -N

* * *

**Spencer's Dream**

_Toby and I had been dating for a while now I love him so much! _

**_Hey meet me at my place it's important. :/ -Toby_**

_Okay whats wrong on my way love you :* -Spencer_

_I sat in my car with my hands on the wheels when I reached the brew I climbed the stairs up to Toby's loft I used the key he gave me to unlock the door and walked in. Toby sat on his couch looking extremily angry._

_"Hey Boo!" I said as I skipped over to him with a smile on my face. I leaned into kiss him but he backed away. I looked at him confused._

_"What's wrong B?" I asked him. I started getting a bad vibe from him._

_"I am breaking up with you it's over I never want to see you again you." He said coldly. I shook my head while the tears formed quickly in my eyes. My hands went up to my mouth and I cried in front of Toby._

_"But-But why we were fine yesterday what happened I dont get it?"_

_"Just get out Spence." He said looking down at the ground as he cried silently. I Looked at him shocked for a while before I slamed the key to his loft down on his coffee table and walked out the ground I crossed my arms and looked at the ground as I walked out to my car in the pouring rain. I slamed the door as I got in my toyota prius and sobbed. I drove home with out the radeo on I really dident feel like listening to sappy songs about how a man loves a woman so much he would take a bullet for her because it isent true. No one is like that and I had to learn that the hard way. I ran up to my room ignoring my Mother as she asked me what was wrong. Everything was wrong. The girls and I havent talked since Alison told them they werent to be friends with a pregnant slut. My Father just died. And Toby just broke up with me. What could possibly be worse?_

_Oh Spencie. Mommy's got you're back right? Wrong. wonder how proud of you she would be when she found out about the life you're carrying." -A_

_I closed my door and fell to the floor. I cried for what seemed like forever. I went to my dresser and striped free of my clothes then I slid on some yoga shorts and Toby's shirt. It smelled like him and it felt like it was him when I put it on. I looked out the window and saw it was still pouring. I looked at my clock it said it was 8 and I frowned as my stomach growled. I crept downstairs and got pretzils out of the cupbourd. My Mom sat down next to me on the couch and turned on the T.V. I decicded it was either me or A who was going to tell her and I had too so I opened up my mouth to speak._

_"Mom I have to tell you something. Promise you wont be mad?"_

_"Spencie you can tell me anything I would never be mad at you."_

_"Even if I tell you I'm pregnant?"_

_"You're, You're... Pregnant? Oh well thats umm that's wow." She gulped as her eyes widened. I looked at her, distrought and went upstairs to my bed room. I was wrong things could get worse. I opened my window and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take off my make up. When I was done I did somthing I would have never done if I was alright. I picked up my phone and dialed Wrens number._

_"Hello? This is the Kims residence who is this?"_

_"Wren? It's Spencer I need you now."_

_"I'll be there soon." He was right. 5 minutes later a very handsome british man was waltzing into my bedroom. He walked over to me the broken girl crying on her bedroom floor and picked me up, he sat me on the bed and layed down with me. It was now about 11. I cried to him. I told him everything, I poured my life out to him. He was comforting. He never once tryed to presure me. There was no 'I love you's' no kisses or anything more than hugging._

_"Spenc-uh.. you're going to catch a cold if you leave you window open in this weather. Ya know?"_

_"I dont care I want it open. Toby used to climb the wilow tree next to my bedroom and climb in. In the middle of the night in whatever weather. Even if we were in a fight he would come through here and tell me he loved me. He would kiss me and then we would fall asleep cuddleing on the red couch." I confessed I really wanted Toby to be here now instead of Wren. I mean Wren is a great guy but I am in love with Toby. I need Toby. I want Toby. I miss Toby. Wren and I fell asleep on my bedroom but when I woke up and saw my window was closed and I was still hugging somone I got my hopes up to see I was hugging Aria and the girls had closed my window. I slowly walked out opf my room to go downstairs but stopped whern i heard voices._

_"Wow she is pregnant? What are you going to do veronica?" Pam Fields asked my mother_

_"I'm going to love her Pam. I'm going to love her."_

_"If you could have seen the look on Aria's face when Alison told the girls they couldent be friends with Spencer anymore. She came home sobbing. I had made the disision then that I dident want her hanging out with Alison anymore I mean it's down right cruel." Ella stated_

_"Hanna was so sad. She said she dident want to even talk to Alison anymore."_

_"Emily said the she was done with Alison."_

_I smiled in reassurance that these people in my house love me. I walked down stairs still a little groggy._

_"Morning Spencie." My mother said with a smile._

_"Morning Mommy. Pam, Ella, Ashley Hello." The girls stomped down the stairs and I turned to them Aria was crying again and she tackeled me while Hanna and Emily laughed._

**I then woke up in the arms of my loving boyfriend _Toby Cavanaough._**

* * *

Okay guys so what do you think? Remember 5 reviews and 4 votes on the poll till the next chapter. The will be rated M in a week. Love you guys see ya soon. ;) -N


	12. Getting out

Hey guys so um I only got 4 reviews but thats OK cuz I really want to write tonight. So on other notes some of you had questions on the last chapter. So I am going to answer them for you guys! :) _When I used the ittalic writing it was her dream._** When I used the bold writing it was when she woke up.** Is it clear now? Alison is still dead and Toby didn't break up with her. Also guys I get alot of postitive reviews when I write chapters that aren't really the story like flash backs or dreams so if you guys want me to do more of that just put it in you're review :) And I have homework for you guys.. follow the instructions carefully and fill the form I am about to write out.

1.) Before you do anything make sure you signed in. If you dont have an account scroll down and type you're name into the review box where it says name. Then copy and paste the following. You must complete the following when you are done reading but you should paste it in the review box now so you dont forget. Thank you! :)

* * *

1.) What was you're favorite quote from the story so far? (Optional)

2.)What would you like to see in this story or other stories?

3.) Who is you're favorite charecter in PLL and in this story?

4.) Name one thing you do not like about this story.

5.) What would you like Spencer to have? and list two names you like.

* * *

Okay guys so I just took like 10 minuts out of my day to think that up and write it so please take it seariously. Also the poll is still going on. Just a reminder. Okay guys so are you ready for chapter 12? Make sure. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Ok you're ready now! Here it guys I love you guys!:)

* * *

_**Weeks Later**_

_Spencer_

_I'm getting out of the hospital today. Which is always good. I also started showing my little baby bump. Which is kind of embaressing. Mellisa came to rosewood right after my dad died. She saw me and was really happy when she found that I was 7 weeks pregnant. Hanna, Caleb, and Brenna come to visit me everyday. Brenna is SO cute I swear I'm in love with that kid. Toby is forcing me to go to his loft when the let me out of the hospital because he doesent want me to be alone. My mom went to Philly with Mel and they are staying there for 3 months then going to NYC for 3 months so I'm stuck at Toby's loft till they come home thanks to my over protective fool. Although I have to admit that I could get used to staying at the loft... alone.. with Toby._

_Hanna_

_Brenna has been home for 3 weeks now and she is so big already! It's much harder than I thought it would be to go to school and work and be a mom. Benny goes to my mom's when I'm at school and Caleb left earlier this morning to visit his mom in California. So that will make it even harder. Now I'm like a single teenage mom. I think Spencer is keeping somthing from me but I cant tell what it is. Although she is starting to get fatter but thats probably because of the hospital food. Poor Spencer._

_Emily_

_I hated leaving Spencer but I know she is in good hands. Toby will do anything to protect her. At least I know I'm doing somthing for the world. Like last summer I decided to go to Haitii this year and help build houses before school starts again. I'm just really glad the whole A thing has ended. I feel like we can finaly get some peace and closure for Alisons death._

_Aria_

_I cant believe Spencer's pregnant I mean if two of us were going to be moms at 16 I thought it would be Hanna and I not Spencer. I cant tell the other girls either. She doesent want anyone to know. Her mom dident even care. Like she was litterally just like " Oh Honey what are you going to do? It's okay if you want to keep it. I'm going to be with Mellisa for like 6 months bye." All I can say is, "what?" like you're not going to stay with you're kid?_

_Spencer_

_"Hey Baby girl. Ready to go?" My greek god of a boyfriend said to me._

_"Yeah Boo. I'm ready." He walked over to me and grabbed my waist, brushing his lips against mine making me moan. I wraped my arms around his neck and he thrust his hips into mine, kissing me. It wasn't like our normal kisses this one was fierce and wanted. It was Passonite and full of lust, Our tounges danced along with each other as we kept a pace. Eventually our need for air got in the way of our need for eachother and the kiss ended. He let me go and grabbed my hand pulling me along as we walked out of the hospital bed as I pouted slightly. I looked around and to my surprise found a younge man walked over to me._

* * *

Okay guys thats it. I left you with a clif hanger and I apoligize for that but I want you guys to add the name of who you think it is in you're review remember you're homework guys and remember to vote on the poll. Love you guys and you know the drill 5 reviews and 4 votes for the next chapter. I dobnt own anything except the plot and Baby Brenna.


	13. Home

Hey guys so I was watching every episode of season 3 again and I really saw how Toby was acting different. In 3x05 did anyone notice how he didnt answer Spencer right away when she said "The most honest person I know has to share parents with the most diseatfull person in this town." he took awhile to answer her and he gulped. Anyway guys so what do you think of this story I really want to know if people love it or hate it. Should I continue? Anyway here is chapter 13 "Home" enjoy you guys! -N

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.

_Alexander Santiago _was standing in front of me. I immediately felt insecure. He was there with a beautiful girl around my age and of course they were there for his mother. I was standing there with Toby. Toby wasnt the issue I was. I was covered in bruises. I had a huge gash on my head. My arms were covered in black and blue marks and scabs. I felt like I was going to cry. I dident love him. This was just embaressing. I was Spencer Hastings and nothing ever hapens to Hastings. Yet I was gang raped. And you could tell by looking at me. Toby noticed me pouting and put his arm around my shoulder. I immediatly flinched. He started to worry and Alex came up to me.

"Hey Spencer I heard what happened. It was in the news. I'm so sorry."

"Hi Spencer I'm Alicia. Nice to meet you. It must be horrible to have to go through that I'm so sorry."

"Hi I'm Toby. Thanks but please get out of our way."

* * *

_"HEY SPENCER GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT I"M GONNA DO TO YOU!" Wren screamed in my face. I cried and shook and tried to get away. He was drunk. I thought I loved him once. I thought he was a good guy. Why was he doing this to me? He took a beer bottle and smashed it against my forehead. And his assualt began._

* * *

"AHH!" I screamed I had'nt noticed falling to the ground outside of the hospital. I sat there screaming and crying. Toby was kneeling down next to me calling my name. Alex was bent down infront of me. Both trying to calm me down and help me. I dident want them near me it scared me. Men scared me. Men hurt me even women hurt me. Everybody hurt me. I had to come to terms with it somtime but I had been praying it wouldent be in public. Well it was. Here I was curled up a ball laying on my side on the pavement.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! GO AWAY!" I heard Toby scream at Alex and the girl. Toby picked me up and sat me down in the truck. I had calmed down once we were both in the truck and on our way to his house. I was still crying though. Toby was on the phone.

"Come on. Come on.. Pick up... Hi Veronica it's Toby... Yeah she is okay... No listen Veronica You need to come home Spencer needs you... Okay. Bye." He sighed after calling my mother.

"Spence? Baby girl are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No you arent.. What was that? Did he do something to you?"

"No I just... I dont know."

"Spence what happened?"

"I just remembered somthing."

"Spencer. You're going to have to tell me what happened.. Exactly what happened.. Somtime. You know."

"I will but it isent somthing I wanna talk about I just want my mom right now."

"She is on her way."

"Okay." Toby pulled up to the brew and we got out. I was still shaking and could barely walk without falling down. Toby came around to me and held out his hand for me. I took it gently. I was glad he loved me. I loved him too. I just dident understand how he could still want to be with me when I'm terrifide of him touching me. We walked up to his loft and watched a movie till my mom showed up. I got up to open the door while Toby was in the bathroom. My mom hugged me when she saw me.

"Hi Baby.."

"Hey Momma.."

"Did you here the news?"

"No why?"

"Wren and Wilden. Were found innocent."

"WHAT!" Toby yelled standing behind us.

"Yes it's unbelievable. Isent it I'm going to do something about this." I heard my mom say. I couldent do anything I just stood there.

"Momma.." I choked out.

* * *

Okay guys so sorry my chapters are so short but I have homework to do so I cant spend hour's writing anymore. Sorry love you guys bya..-N


	14. To Be Or Not To Be?

Incase you missed a chapter of Call it Karma and I don't know why anyone would. Heres what happened...

Spencer and Toby ran into Alex what a blast from the past...

Spencer remembered part of what happened and had a break down.

Spencer's Mom came back and guess what?

Wren and Wilden were said innocent of all charges... OH NO!

* * *

**3 months Later**

School has started for the liars and Emily has been very distant from the girls. Aria seems to still be healing from the sting of Ezra's secret. Hanna is still adjusting to motherhood and planning her wedding. Spencer is going to therapy and is still deciding what to do with her little problem.

**Spencer's POV**

**It's been 4 months. He is still everywhere I look. I close my eyes and all I can see is his big beady green eyes and drunken face. His thick british accent still rings in my ears. I cant escape from him. He is in me. He runs through my viens and always will. I stood outside the school waiting for Toby to pull up in his truck. When he finnaly did I jumped in the truck and we were off. To the hospital that is. We had an appointment for the baby. Today was the first ultrasound we were going to hear their hearts in. I knew what I was going to do though. It was nobodys decision but mine. This baby was a monster. It was made from a monster it has monsters genes in it. When we got their I wasent to excited I wanted nothing to do with this thing inside me. But Toby was making me. He thought of the baby as his, not Wrens. We werent however expecting to hear three tiny little heart beats when we entered the room.**

But that was a week ago. Now I am standing outside the abortion clinick trying to call Toby I need someone hear with me I need him although I am scared of what he is going to say. I know he is going to yell, and scream and kick things. I almost killed our babies.

"Hello Spence What's up?" He answered.

"T-Toby can you please come pick me up?" I sobbed.

"Yeah Babe where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but umm I'm at the abortion clinick. I couldent do it..." He hung up. He was angry. I know he was. In about 5 minutes he was there. He got out of his truck and looked at me tottaly disgusted. I started to cry more. He came up to me still very very disappointed in me.

"You should've told me Spencer. I deserved to know about the death of my babies."

"THEY ARENT YOU'RE BABIES THEY ARE MINE! IT ISENT YOU'RE CHOICE WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM!" I screamed bringing attention to us. Toby became very embarresed and looked at the citizens that had made a circle around us. He grabbed my arm and yelled to the people.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE! YEAH I KNOW MY GIRLFRIENDS A BITCH!" He screamed dragging me force fully towards the car. Once we were in the car he was silent again I was curled up in the passenger seat looking out the window.

"I dident do it Toby. I couldent kill my babies." I whimpered to be honest when Toby is mad he is scary.

"It doesent matter Spencer You tryed to, You were going to."

"Yeah but Toby I was raped I dident just skip the pill and end up like this I was raped Toby! I had a reason." I stated.

"What ever Spencer it's over just drop it." I remained silent untill we reached my house and he spoke.

"Look Spencer I dont think I can forget this or forgive it. I know you had you're reasons but I think of them as my kids. I think it would be best for us to break up. I really hope you will still let me be their father." He said with out looking at me.

"Toby please! I dident do anything to them! Please I really really need you now!"

"No Spence If we keep it up I'll hurt you! I'm sorry..."

"Fine..." I got out and ran through my drive way up to my room.

* * *

Okay gys so get the memo that unlike Hanna's pregnancy Spencers wont be so lovely and happy... It's going to me full of Sorrow and regret and alot of angst. Tragidy will strike our dear Spoby more than once for a while... so if you still love me please continue to read this story it will get better. So until next time Happy Spobying :)


	15. 3 gurgling little 's

A/N: Hey guys so I have school dance tonight! Umm Guess what? SPOBY BROKE UP! Again I'm really sorry but I felt it just needed to happen :( On with the story!

* * *

**3 little gurgling _'s**

Spencer got out of Toby's truck without looking at him. She fought back her tears until he had pulled out of the driveway. She walked over to her favorite tree in the yard and fell to the ground. She sobbed and sobbed. The girl had lost everything, Her future, her Toby, her life, her virginity. It was all because of him. That bastard. She laid down on the ground and closed her eyes and continued to sob, her conciousness began to fade and when she woke, she found herself safe in her room. Her mother was standing in the door way.

"Hey Baby wanna talk about what happened?" Veronica asked the broken girl.

"Toby and I decided it would be best if we weren't together." She mumbled.

"I know hun, he called."

"He did? What did he want?"

"He wanted to make sure you were okay. He wanted you to know he still loves you but he doesnt think it's good for you two to be together."

"He does!" She cried

"Yeah Spence he still loves you." The small fragile girl shot out of her bed! She rushed into her closet and picked an outfit. Leggings and a black tank top with a blue shirt over it. She grabbed a grey sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. She grabbed her black toms and threw them on while running out of the house screaming to her mother 'I have to talk to him!' She ran to her car and slammed the door as she got in.

By the time she finally had parked her car in the street next to the brew and ran inside. Toby had left for work in two towns over. She distraughtly walked over to the counter and bought a coffee and a bagel since she havent had breakfast. She met Aria who was just getting her pay check from her boss. Aria happily obliged to going to Spencer's obstetrician appointment with her. The girls walked to Spencers car slowly, not worrying about wasting time. The girls had distanced themselves... Spencer had been growing up. Hanna had been with Caleb and Brenna in New York with an Internship for a designer she loved. Emily was in Haiti and Aria was working at the brew. Spencer was juggling a job, finding an apartment, catching up on school work applying for college, doctors apointments and trying to find Adoptive Parents for the Babies. She was stressed and Tired and totally depressed but she kept going. She was going to be a mom in 3 months and she couldent keep acting like a baby. When they got to the doctors they were 1 minut late and the doctor was astonished. People were looking at Spencer like she was Osama Bin laden.. Hateful. Except Spencer had not done anything. Yes she had three little babies inside her. So what! The Doctor gladly stated Spencer was carrying Three Beautiful Baby Girls! Aria had just happened to steal Spencers phone and record the moment. By the time they got out it was 7:00 pm. Spencer droped Aria off at her apartment and drove to Tobys. She walked up the stairs to his loft. And knocked on the door. He opened the door in his sweats, shirtless. Spencer couldent help looking like a fool, with googly eyes and her lips parted. He had a cute goofy smile on his face.

"Hey." She said looking to the ground.

"Hey" He had gotten searious fast and it was clear he was very angry with her.

"I went to the doctors today.. I dropped by but I was to late. Did you forget about the appiontment?"

"No Spence I thought it would be better if I dident go."

"But you still want to be their Dad right?"

"Look Spencer I dont want to be in a realationship with you right now! I want nothing to do with you! I dont want you stoping by whenever you feel like it." He yelled.

"I-I just came to tell you that their girls.." She said trying not to cry at his outburst. Toby felt bad immeditatly He dident mean to yell at her he was just frustrated.

"Oh well thanks thats awsome. Can you drive home or do you need a ride?"

"I can drive thanks'' She said. She practicly ran out of the loft he once loved to see her in. She ran to her car and drove... She dident know where she was going. But she needed to go, get away from this town and everyone in it. If Toby loved her he would come after her. If not he was never meant for her.

* * *

Okay guys so it did end on a sad note but I do wanna warn you it will get alot worse. Toby is a very protective person and he isent too forgiving either. Spencer will coem back. Remember in this story bad things happen in threes before good things happen. Spencer is gonna be ripped to the bone and broken many many times but at the end She will come out stronger then ever. Love ya 7 reviews till the next chapter!


	16. I will always love you! RIP

Hey guys so this one is going to be very very sad... I suggest you dont read if you have recently had something happen to you're pregnancy... Also may be triggering to Self harmers... Sorry guys but it has to happen..

* * *

I sat in my room.. I had been living with Mellisa in Philly for about 2 months now. Listening to This Time Tommorow, I looked at her arms. Scared with the permanent residence of my humiliation. _To Be Free_ was cut on my left inner thigh. _Love_ had been cut across my chest. It was 8 am.. I decided it was time to take a shower and get dressed. I had been going to a therapist since Mellisa had taken me in. However when I got undressed I noticed I was bleeding. Not heavily but enough to concern me. I took a shower and changed in to Black Leggings a white tank top, a striped blue and white long sleeved shirt. I slipped on my UGGs and walked down stairs.

"Hey Mel is it normal to be bleeding while you're pregnant?"

"What? No are you?"

"Yeah I thought it was nothing.. I just started today though."

"Get in the car. We have to go to the hospital."

"Why Mel.. I feel fine whats going on?"

"We just need to get the babys checked out. Get in the car." I grabbed my jacket and hat and slipped them on. I hopped in Mellisas car as she started it. We drove for what seemed like forever till we finnaly got to the hospital.

"Call Toby Spencer."

"What? Why?''

"Because You need him here. I can see it in you're eyes."

"Okay." I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the firmiliar 7 digit number in to my phone. _Ring... Ring.. Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Hey Toby it's Spencer.. look I know you dont want to see me but I think there somthing wrong with the babies.. I'm at the hospital can you please come?"

"I'm on my way."

Mellisa rushed me into the hospital. When the nurse asked what was wrong she stated That she thought I was miscarrying.. Tears hit my eyes and I realized what had happened, and why. The blood loss had been to much for three babies. Therefore killing them. They rushed me into a room as I started screaming with pain.

"Shh... Spencer, Shhh baby everythings gonna be okay, dont worry." My sister tryed to sooth me. The nurse spread cold liqued on my stomach.

"How far along is she?"

"About 8 months." Toby said as he walked into the room. "8 months and two weeks." He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He looked into my eyes with remorse and said "Spence... It's gonna be okay right? Everythings going to be alright?" I shook my head 'no' He sighed heavily trying to be strong for me.

"There are only two babies in here! Some one get a doctor!" The nurse yelled.

"Toby..." I cried. He broke, sobbing, he reached his hand to stroke my cheek as I cried harder and harder. I luckily had only lost one of my girls. Who we named Callysa Anne Cavanough or 'Callie'. Toby went out into the hall to meet his Father and friends. My mother came in and hugged me, she kissed my forehead.

"What can I get you? What can I do for you?'' She asked me. I looked at her, tears filled my eyes again I shook my head and pursed my lips as I said...

"I dident do anything, you know. Thats what they told me. They said... I- I dident do anything wrong!" I cried.

"Oh baby I know, I know Spencer!" She cried Hanna and Aria came running in sobbing and my Mother and Sister left the room.. The girls hugged me and cryed more, and more. I cried to. When they left they stroked the remaining babies in my stomach. Toby came back in and kissed me, gently, and then kissed my baby bump.

"Are you alright? The doctor said you have scars? Spencer.." He asked concerned. I looked at him

"I'll tell you tomorow, can we just go to bed?"

"Yeah, Love." I scooted over and he crawled in to the hospital bed. He fixed us so we were both facing the edge of the bed and I was placed sitting in between his legs leaning on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.

* * *

Told you it was going to be sad.. I'm sorry guys but it really had to happen. Dont worry Spencer doesent kill her self. Theres going to be some new romance next chapter. Brenna gets a playmate, An unexpected guest returns, Haleb Drama! And two new charecters!


	17. Iris and Avalon Cavanough

Hey guys so um.. Sorry for the last chapter :( I just had too. The plot required her only having twins. I said she would be ripped to the bone and shattered time after time. Sorry guys.

* * *

Andrew Bell... Thats his name. Thats Aria's new guy. I dont even know what to call them, Andria? I mean, he just isn't right for her. He is sporty and rich, and all he cares about ar his cloths, while Aria is sweet and has been through alot. I just dont like it. Ezra was no better but at least they looked good togather! Oh well. I thought to my self, as I layed in the hospital bed. it had been 1 day since I lost Callie. My sweet, sweet, little girl. At least Iris and Ava were okay, and happily moving around in my stomach and kicking me. Toby hadent been himself today. I dident get it, She wasent his daughter. She was mine. Their mine. Their MY babies, not Toby's not Wrens just MINE... I love them I care about them. The thing that scares me is, if Wren ever decides he wants to see them, he can. I will not have any power over that. The court see's him and innocent man. Not a rapist. My sweet Toby walked in. He had heard me crying. He wrapped his arms around me protectivly and said it was going to be alright. Everythings going to be alright. But everything wasent going to be alright. I was failing miserably at my job, protecting my children and they hadent even been born yet.

"Toby, if he wants to see them, I cant do anything about it! I cant win for custody! He looks more stable than me!"

"Babe, He will not ever see those little girls. I wont let him lay his eyes on them." I opened my eyes and looked over Tobys shoulder through the window and their was Wren, with a huge sly grin on his face I screamed and he vanished, in thin air. Toby immeadiatly ran to the door, threw it open and looked out, there was no sign of him, He wasent there. I felt something brush up against my arm and a hand on my left breast. I screamed in agony Toby ran over to me, shouting for a doctor, I looked at Toby but I dident see him I saw Wren.

"I own you now! Spencer! You're a slutty whore and I own you!" I heard the firmileiar british accent yell in my head. I screamed more and more in pain, fear, and for my own life. I looked around, moving my head, I couldent see anything. Black simply came in to my vision, slowly making its way to my mind. I needed to see Toby I screamed more, I felt something stabing me in the leg up and down my legs I felt the sting of whiskey everywhere. It flowed through my viens it infiltrated my blood. It took me over. I flailed about on the bed, not knowing what I was doing, screaming stop, Help. I knew I had to get away. I had to get the sting off and out of me. I hurt. My muscles were still healing. I was slipping faster and faster. I couldent lose conciousness, I had to fight, I had to get him off me, I felt him rape me, steal my virginty again, and again, I heard him moan and groan, I heard him yell I heard me crying and pleaing for help, for him to stop. By then I am gone. In my own world. I hear Toby but I cant talk. I feel him but I cant touch. I know he is there but I cant see him. I slowly sliped from conciousness, I was all alone. Asleep. When I woke I heard Doctors yelling, Babies Crying, but no Toby. Where was Toby. What was going on. I opened my eyes slowly and then I saw him. Holding a small infant girl. I knew then. I had passed out, the Doctors thought it would be safer to get the girls out of me now. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Hey little one, I'm you're Daddy, I love you. Dont worry you're Mommy's gonna be okay. I'm here, dont worry." He whispered to my child.

"Toby.." I said, weakly

"Spencer! Thank Cod you're okay!"

"Thank Cod Toby?"

"Yeah thank Cod."

"You're crazy. Let me at my babies!" I said smiling. He handed me one.

"Hey baby Avalon. I'm you're Mommy, and thats you're Daddy. And you're sister... Where is Iris Toby?"

"Umm.. Well they, they had to take her, out. They brought her to the NICU it's nothing really. But she was really tiny and they have to check her for down sindrom." He said looking to the ground.

"She is going to be alright? Right she's gonna be fine?"

"Yeah baby dont worry, she'll be fine."

"Okay." The Doctor came in and looked at us.

"She is fine. She is perfectly happy and heathy congrats." The nurse handed Toby Iris.

"What are thier names?" She asked us.

"This one is Avalon Lucilla Cavanough." I stated smiling at Toby.

"And this one is Iris Jillian Cavanough."

"Beautiful names. I'm sorry for their sister. But I do need her name too." The nurse stated.

"Callysa Anne Cavanough." We said togather.

"Well congrats on the girls, Good luck."

* * *

An hour after the birth certificates had been printed the young couple were admiring their two newborn daughters. Spencer's face was plastered with a smile that hadent been there in a while. Her tears were that of happiness not sorrow. Hanna and Caleb, Aria and Andrew, Emily and Samara, and even Jenna were gathered around the little girls. Veronica, Mellisa, Jason, and Toby's Father were talking to the parents. Hanna sighed in happiness and brought Brenna over to Spencer with Caleb. She was smiling.

"Spencer, they are perfect! They are so going to be models when they grow up!"

"Not on my watch Hanna. Their going to focus on academics not beauty." Toby stated to the blonde.

"Oh shut it. Live on the wild side Toby! Spencer you will not believe what I found out yesterday!"

"What?" Spencer said, not paying attention to Hanna since she was to busy playing with Ava's hand.

"I'm pregnant again! Our kids will all be able to play togather!"

"Thats great Hanna!"

* * *

Okay guys so this story is coming to an end. Their will be a big custody battle soon. With every birth their is a death. and i leave you with that.


	18. Farewell my dear Caleb

Hey guys so umm I really love the reviews but I am going to need 5 reviews for the next chapter. I am going to do a sequel for this and i will continue with the prequel. I am really proud of Call it Karma :) It only has three more chapters and an epilogue to wrap things up. Also guys remember if you have a Facebook check Call It Karma out, Like us, and we wont let you down :) Any way guys here you go.

* * *

It had been 2 years since the girls came home. Life had been pure bliss. It was december again. A year ago today, was when I was saved. I stood in 'our' loft looking out the window. I love calling it our loft. Not just Toby's loft. I sipped on my coffee and took advantage of the time I had to my self to think. School would be starting soon and senior year is going to kick my ass. It has been already. My scars have started healing. Now they are just white lines on my skin. I turned as Toby walked out of our room, he had turned on spotify on his laptop. The BackPack Song by Bear Attack was playing. He came up to me and put his hands on my hips. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as he whispered in my ear.

'' Put you're coffee down, Miss."

"Okay.." I did as I was told. He brought me into the middle of the room and we danced. He sang along to the music, not knowing the words. Singing mustard, juice box and Peanut butter most of the time. I laughed. Yes, life is pure bliss.

"I dident know you were such a vocalist Mr. Cavanough."

"Well now you do future Mrs. Cavanough." I gasped. He let me go and got on one knee.

"Spencer Payton Hastings, Will you do me the huge honor of being my wife?"

"Yes! Yes, Yes Yes!" I said. He stood up and I jumped into his arms. When I pulled away from him He kissed me. Slow and soft but full of Passion and Lust. Perfect, Just perfect. We were interupted by the pitter patter of little feet coming out of the nursery. Ava and Iris were awake. We went through our morning routine with the girls. Then we were off. It was 8. We were going to a zoo in Philly then we were going shopping for the girls cloths and toys. Then we were stopping by and dropping the girls off for a sleep over at Mels. Then Toby and I were going to get frozen yogurt and go home. It took us an hour to get there but we finnaly did end up at the zoo. The girls loved it. Running around on the side walk and screaming with glee as they watched the ponies. Toby and I smiled. There has never been anything that filled me with so much happiness then knowing my children were safe, healthy, and happy. Thats all they needed to be.

"Mama look at the penguins!" Ava called to me

''Ohh Their very pretty baby girl!" I said back. At around 2 PM We left the zoo. The girls were tired. I looked at my angels in the back seat of my Prius. Ava was softly sleeping in her car seat. Her brown hair was flowing down in front of her face. Her tan skin looked so beautiful on her. With her striking green eye that glimmer in the sunlight. She looks like Wren. But she is perfect. Iris is the opposite. She looks like Toby and I. With bright blue eye, brown hair and blondish tips, tan skin, she looks just like me, without the eyes. But she is just as perfect. Toby and I stop at MCDonalds and the girls wake up. We order what we want and they eat in the car. Hanna called me, asking if Brenna and Josh could go with Iris and Ava tonight, I said sure knowing it would be fine with Mel.

"Babe we have to pick up Josh and Benny ok?"

"K Baby." I have no idea what it's like for Hanna, raising two kids all by herself. With them asking 'Where's Daddy?' everyday. The past two years have been so rough on her. With Caleb being shot and dieing. On thier wedding day. It was horrible.

**~Flash Back~**

_ The wedding bells rang as the bridesmaids walked down the isle towards a gleaming Caleb. The 17 year old was eagerly awaiting his younge bride at the alter. Brenna walked down the isle with Spencer, the maid of honor, who was looking after her and carrying Iris and Ava. The 1 year old flower girl was just simply adorable. Then came the Bride. Hanna looked gorgous. But the Bride would be a widow before she even said 'I Do.' Caleb and Hanna stood at the alter. Caleb had just finished his vows. When tragidy struck. Sean and Mona walked into the church. Guns pointed at the couple and their daughter. Toby stood up. Mona shot. It was an inch away from Hanna's head. Luckily Toby had grabbed Hanna and Brenna. Caleb looked at Sean, confused at what was going on. He started to walk over to Hanna._

**_"Bang!" _**_Caleb was lying on the floor of the church. Blood oozing out of his head. Cops came running in sweeping Sean and Mona out to the cop cars. Spencer and Aria, and Emily tried to calm Hanna but it was unbearable. The girls all cried. Even Toby started to cry._

_It was December 16. 2 days after the incedent. It was Calebs funeral. Hanna stood at his cofin. Brenna crying into her leg. Hanna's cheeks were stained with tears as one escaped down her cheek. The pastor held the cerimony. The girls stood back from Hanna. Spencer leaned into Tobys chest as she cried. Turn our eyes away, was the song they had to sing. It was the churchs idea._

_"I'm a broken soul, I'm an open book.  
With many torn out pages.  
And I walk through fire, but I thirst for truth.  
For what I've never tasted.  
And it calls to me again.  
The comfort of the sin._

Turn our eyes away, turn our eyes away.  
From this path we've taken, washing clean our faces.  
Turn our eyes away, turn our eyes away.  
Leaning on the hope that, one day, even we.  
Oh, one day, even we will be saved.

I got a war inside, with a flag in hand.  
I'll wait to cry surrender.  
While the pride in me, is fighting who I am.  
Why is it that I linger?  
I guess every man decides to take or save a life.

Turn our eyes away, turn our eyes away.  
From this path we've taken, washing clean our faces.  
Turn our eyes away, turn our eyes away.  
Leaning on the hope that, one day, even we.  
Oh, one day, even we will be saved.

Ohhh.

We must turn our eyes away, turn our eyes away.  
From this path we've taken, washing clean our faces.  
Turn our eyes away, turn our eyes away.  
Leaning on the hope that, one day, even we.  
Oh, one day, even we will be saved.

One day, even we will be saved." 

_The group sang softly. The girls slowly walked over to Hanna. As the coffin lowered. We picked up the dirt and tossed on to the wooden box in which held a dear friend._

* * *

Okay guys thats it. I'm so sad. I almost cried righting this but I felt it needed to happen. Poor Caleb! 5 reviews till the next chapter! Bya! :)


	19. I set fire to the rain

Hey guys! Before we get to the story I wanted to tell you that, I am sorry for not updating in a while. I have a new story up called Sleep Tight Tonight. I am also writing another story called give up. Also, this is the last chapter of Call it Karma. :( but there will be a sequel and I am still working on the prequel. I am going to ask EVERYONE to REVIEW this time, as there is no reason you can't and this is your last chance to review on this story. My birthday just passed, so I'd like to get at least 50 reviews, I know I could get more to. But with 50 more reviews I would have 105 reviews and I would be really happy :) thanks guys! -N

* * *

_"Some say the world will end in fire,_  
_Some say in ice._  
_From what I've tasted of desire  
I__ hold with those who favor fire._  
_But if it had to perish twice,_  
_I think I know enough of hate_  
_To say that for destruction ice_  
_Is also great_  
_And would suffice." _Spencer Hastings read to her fiancé Toby Cavanaugh while cuddling on the couch.

"Hmmm, remind me what the poem is for again?" He asked seductively. "Or is just to make you sexier?" Spencer smiled up at Toby who was hovering over her. He started to assault her neck.

"Toby. Stop the girls are right in the other room." Spencer stated and Toby stopped. "And for your information, the poem is for my english course."

"Alright I give up. But isn't it time for the munchkins to go to bed? I think it is, _Mommy_." He said mimicking his children.

"Mmmm, I think its time for Mommy to go to bed too." She said walking into the nursery after untangling her legs from Toby's.

"I hate for you to leave but I love to watch you go!" Toby yelled to her.

* * *

"Reices Pieces, Ava bears. Time for bed." Spencer cooed to her 3-year-old twins Iris and Ava. The girls climbed right into their beds and fell fast asleep.

"Good night my loves! Mommy and Daddy love you!" Spencer said while kissing her twins foreheads.

"Good night mummy." Ava said sleepily

"Goo night Mammy." Iris said with her lisp.

* * *

Toby watched Spencer go into the nursery. The door bell rang and he got up and walked to the front door. He opened the dark wooden door, and there stood _Wren_. Toby was infuriated. Before Wren could open his mouth , Toby punched him in the nose. He still stood in front of Toby with dignity.

"I want to talk with Spencer."

"Well you must be dreaming." Toby said scowling trying to keep his voice down so Spencer and the girls don't hear him.

"Can I at least see my children? I deserve that, as their Father."

"Oh Hell no. You must be drunk or something. To think I would let you anywhere near MY little girls or wife!"

"Excuse me, their MY CHILDREN!"

"YOU WERENT HERE!" Toby boomed in his musty low voice.

"I am sorry for that but I am here now and they are my kids. I am their father!"

"You are fucked up Wren. Do I need to teach you another lesson?"

"I will fight for my 3 little girls. And I will win."

"You only have two little girls, and you don't even know their names, you only just discovered you had daughters!"

"What? I have three. Spencer was pregnant with triplets!" Wren yelled. Toby's eyes had started to water, thinking of Callie was hard for Spencer and Toby. Thinking of how incredibly beautiful she would've been, how smart she could be. But she never got a chance to shine. Ava and Iris are great but Callie was Callie. And there was nothing they could do to bring their daughter back now.

"Spencer lost one of the girls." Toby said, slamming the door in Wrens face.

* * *

"_Cause its true, its you, its you they add up too. I'm in love with you and all these little things_." Spencer sing songed to her children.

"Hey love." Toby said as he walked into the nursery.

"Hey." Spencer replied.

"Guess who was at the door?"

"Hanna?"

"Nope, I wish. It was Wren."

"What does he want?"

"The girls."

"Your joking. Stop."

"unfortunately I am not joking."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But I wont ever let him see them or you again."

"Toby this is bad."

"I know love."

"Our wedding is in three days Toby. We can't fight him!"

"Yes we can love."

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night love."

* * *

The wedding bells were ringing as Melissa,Aria, Hanna, Emily,and Veronica, crowded around the beautiful bride was blushing. It was January first. More importantly it was the lovely couple's wedding day. Toby waited at the altar, for his gorgeous bride. Small chat between guests had started. Mr. Cavanaugh and Toby whispered. All that was heard were the whispers of the guests. So silent, Such solitude. The music started to play, slow, soft, and steady. Ava, Iris, and Brenna came down the aisle. Then Aria and Wesley. After them came, Hanna and Noel. Then Emily and Sean. Then Melissa and Ian. Finnaly Spencer floated down the aisle. The 18-year-old cried not only with joy but with sorrow that her father and Alison would never see her in this dress. She wasnt escorted by her father, but by her brother, Jason.

"It's okay Spencie. Dads looking down on you smiling. Ali is too. You look beautiful. I love you." Jason whispered in her ear before giving her to Toby. Using the nickname he had given her in second grade after their parents had found out that he was Peters son.

"Dearly Beloved; We are gathered her, in the presence of God and of this company, that the Groom and Bride may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in this glorious act that God is about to perform – the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred estate of relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by the Apostle Paul as honorable among all men. It is designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife. May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence, and in dependence upon divine guidance, that you enter now into this holy relationship.'' The minsiter began. "Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that you have your families' blessings. I now ask. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He ended.

"I do." Jason said

"The apostle Paul compared the relationship between husband and wife to that between Christ and the church. Marriage is a decision of two individuals to share the same type of pure, Christian love described by Paul." The minister said.

"I love you." Toby whispered.

"I love you too." Spencer replied smiling.

"This kind of love enriches each part of life and marriage enriches love. Two lives shared with this kind of love can hold more fulfillment and happiness than either life alone." The minister said continuing with the ceremony not noticing the bride and groom. "Toby Cavanaugh, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Bride, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am." Toby said.

"Spencer Hastings, are you ready to this marriage with Toby Cavanough, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?"

"I am."

"Toby Cavanaugh, do you take Spencer Hastings to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Spencer Hastings, do you take Toby Cavanaugh to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and Faithful with as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Toby kissed Spencer with such passion that had been lost to man kind for so long. Words can not describe their love for each other though one may try.

* * *

(A/N: Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I dont know how to write a custody battle but I'm going to try as hard as I can so if its not completely accurate I'm sorry!)

Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh walked into the courtroom along with their two daughters Avalon and Iris Cavanaugh. Their lawyer, Veronica Hastings, Spencer's mother walked behind them. They took their spots in front of the judge. A few moments later Wren Kims walked into the court room and took his spot with his lawyer. The judge looked over the files.

"Wren Kims, in 2010 you were charged with sexual assault. Is that correct?"

"Yes, but the charges were dropped and I was found innocent."

"Wonderful. Now please tell me what make you think you are more suitable for the children?"

"Well for starters I am much older than Spencer Cavanaugh. I have a good job. I'm a doctor. I can support the girls. I have a house instead of an apartment. The girls would have more room. I am more stable than Spencer. If you look at her files you will find that during the pregnancy. She had a mental and emotional break down. She failed to carry one of the girls."

"Thank you. Now , Please tell me why you think you are more suitable for the children."

"I'm their mother. I love them. I can take care of them all day, which can't do. My husband makes enough money to keep a roof over our heads and food on our tables. They love My husband and I. They don't even know Mr. Kims. The allegations of rape against him are all true."

"Mr. Kims, are you willing to take a polygraph test?"

"Yes." Wren said nervously.

_- 30 minutes later -_

"Wren Kims, you have failed the polygraph test. Therefore you are under arrest for sexual assault and Spencer Cavanaugh has been granted full-costudy for Iris and Avalon." The judge concluded. Toby and Spencer embraced each other before hugging and kissing their children. The police officers put hand cuffs on Wren and escorted him out of the room.

* * *

**Well guys, I have to say this has been quite a time :) I loved every word to this "book" and every single review I got with it. I love you guys! I hope you guys will tune into the sequel 'All the things she said' which is set to be published in may. Till then goodbye and happy spobying! :)**


End file.
